


Poppy

by boomsherlocka



Series: Spring It Shall Flower [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Geno Still Plays Hockey, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Wherein the family grows
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Spring It Shall Flower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Poppy

Sid heard Geno’s footsteps coming down the stairs in a quick trot and he quickly saved his progress on the article he was working on for his blog. He reached for his coffee, which had gone lukewarm, and finished it off just as Geno came into the living room. He was dressed in his running clothes, fiddling with his phone as he popped an earbud in. 

“Poppy come on, we go for walk,” he said without looking up from his phone. He slapped the palm of his hand against his thigh. 

Sid grinned when he heard a huff from under the pile of blankets beside him. He watched Geno pat his thigh again before looking up, a confused frown on his face. 

“Where is dog? Backyard?” he asked. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Poppy’s fluffy tail pop out from under the blankets and begin to wag. “Poppy! Come!” 

There was a grumbling whine from under the blankets and the wagging stopped. “Well, Zhenya, it doesn’t seem like Poppy wants to go on a walk this morning,” Sid said with an amused smile, snapping his laptop shut. He could finish his article about how he converted a spare bedroom into the perfect humid environment for tropical plants later. 

“Dog is too lazy!” Geno huffed. “You give her too many treats, want to stay with you!” 

“I have done no such thing, you’re just not asking her the right way,” Sid said with a smug little shrug, standing up. He was dressed for the run as well, he just happened to get up a little earlier in the morning than Geno ever could manage to do. Poppy’s legs stretched out to take up the space left by Sid when he stood. 

“Am not ask her, I’m say is time to go,” Geno sighed as he watched Sid tug on his shoes, tying up the laces tightly. “Is not house run by dog, is house run by people.” 

“You say that like you don’t let her sleep right between us in the bed,” Sid said as he straightened back up, hands on his hips. “More often than not I wake up and she’s spooning you.” 

“I like to be little spoon,” Geno said with a shrug. He didn’t look apologetic at all. 

“Поппи, пора идти,” Sid said, gentle but firm. Poppy’s head perked up from under the blankets and he hopped off the couch, taking a few of the blankets with her as she went. She trotted over to the front door and tugged her leash down off the hook where it was looped, sitting down with it clasped between her teeth. 

“Выпендриваться,” Geno muttered as he went over to fasten the leash to her collar. 

Sid laughed, patting Geno’s ass as he went by to open the front door, leading the way out. 

Later, when Geno was distracted with picking the right song for them to listen to in their shared earbuds, Sid slipped Poppy a treat. Geno didn’t have to know about that. 

The End.

By the way, this is Poppy. This picture is how Sid introduced fans of his blog to their dog child.

She's a Russian Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got things you want to see in this 'verse let me know. I need fluff escapism right now. 
> 
> Translations: Sid: "Poppy, it's time to go." Geno: "Show-off"


End file.
